Dead Sons Rising Chapter 1
by jpd217
Summary: Taking place after season six of Sons of Anarchy and season three of The Walking Dead, Charming's motorcycle club has set out in search of a place free from infection. After traveling across the country, they have found themselves in the back roads of Georgia, not nearly free from infection, but possibly with a safe haven.
1. Chapter 1

**"Sons of the Dead"**

**A JPD FAN FICTION**

**This takes place after the end of season six of Sons of Anarchy and the end of season three of The Walking Dead.**

_It's been just over a year since I lost my wife. Well, truly I lost her well before that day. The club, the life, it tore me away from her and from my sons. The need to remain in that chair, the need to push the club in the direction of something more legitimate… It ended up being for nothing. Our charter, our territory… It's all lost at this point. I don't even know if I'll ever feel the California ground beneath my wheels again. We've left the west coast. We've traveled cross-country in search of a land free from this disaster…_

_…We're still searching._

"Jackie boy! … Jax! We've got to move!" Chibs called through his thick Scottish accent.

Jax looked up from his notebook and noticed the dozen-or-so walkers heading in their direction. They'd stopped at a gas station to gather supplies. The charter was no longer whole. Jax still rode with the President patch with Chibs at his left and Happy at his right. Tig still remained a loyal member with Bobby Elvis, Rat, Quinn, West and Montez. Juice, however never made it out of California. He and Happy had made a supply run for some extra rations before hitting the road. Happy then reported that Juice had been bit and he then did what was necessary.

The club rode their bikes while Unser drove him, Gemma and the boys, Abel and Thomas, in a new pick-up truck they looted somewhere around the Oklahoma-Texas border.

Two of the walkers seemed to gain momentum as they drew closer to the gas station. Jax shut his notebook and quickly looked around. He noticed Gemma and the boys were not in the pick-up. "Where are they, Wayne?"

Unser looked to Jax, "I… I don't know! Inside I think… Shit!"

"Damn it," Jax said, "Hap! Hold 'em off!"

"Oh yes I will," Happy grabbed a steel pipe he'd propped into one of his saddlebags and approached the nearest walkers as if it were good sport.

"Gem!" Bobby called as he swung the doors to the gas station open and revealed her standing at the counter with the boys. Abel was flipping through a comic book and Thomas was munching away on a cookie.

Gemma looked over, "_What_ is it?"

"Sorry sweetheart," Bobby said, "We've got to get moving."

"All right," Gemma said with a hint of annoyance, "Let's go boys, back in the car with Uncle Wayne."

"Touchey!" Abel said as he hopped down from the counter.

Gemma laughed, "Let's try not to call him that anymore…"

"I don't even want to know how that got started," Bobby said as he grabbed a pack of Twinkies from the shelf.

"You sure you need those, Elvis?"

"You're not my ex-wife, Gem."

"I'm much prettier than her."

"Heheh, I won't argue."

"Let's go!" Jax yelled from outside.

Gemma grabbed Thomas and followed Bobby and Abel outside. Two shots fired as the other walkers got closer. In their time on the road, they realized they needed space before they started up the bikes as they would only draw more with the noise. This also means they needed space before stopping. The undead weren't very good at tracking noise, so once they were a mile or two away from a herd or large group, they were typically safe.

Unser made sure Gemma and the boys were in the truck, gave Jax a thumbs up and they started the bikes. Happy finished off one last walker with the now-bloodied pipe. He tossed the overly-used weapon on the ground and ran back to his bike.

"Have fun?" Chibs asked.

"I'm a _happy_ guy!" Happy said as he kick-started his Harley. The engines revved in unison before their convoy took off and the last walkers faded into the distance.

Jax and Chibs led the way, with Unser's truck not far behind and the other club members strategically scattered around them to protect the precious cargo. As they continued down the country roads, they eventually came to an intersection where they saw three bodies digging through an old sedan. Chibs noticed a nicely modified Triumph bike not far from the scene and signaled for the convoy to stop. Jax took notice of the fiends evidently tearing through the car.

"Let's take a look at the parts on that bike," Chibs said.

"What about them?" Tig asked.

"Keep an eye on 'em," Chibs said, "Three biters is just an appetizer for Happy here!"

"Just be quick," Jax said, "Rat, go with him."

Rat hopped off his bike, "You got it, boss!"

Jax shook his head as Chibs and Rat approached the dirtied bike.

"Off road tires," Chibs said.

Rat reached down and touched the pipes, "Damn it!" he said too loud for comfort, "Pipes are still hot."

Chibs grabbed his gun—

"Don't even think about it," one of the clearly-not-undead people had returned from the car and now pointed a crossbow directly at Chibs.

Chibs left his gun holstered, "Easy there, fella." He and Rat then looked over to the rest of the crew and found that a black woman and a short-haired white woman had semi-automatic rifles pointed at them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

The Sons quickly drew their weapons on the two women. The man with the crossbow took notice, then looked back at Chibs and Rat and said, "Tell your boys to stand down or you'll get an arrow in the eye," he continued as he took notice of his patches, "…V.P…"

"The second you do," Chibs said, "You'll be dead boy-o."

"So will you, scarface."

"Put 'em down, NOW!" a man, holding a revolver, screamed as he and four other armed people emerged from a nearby alleyway.

Jax took notice of them and looked at his crew, "Lower them."

"Jax," Tig said.

"Just do it," Jax said, "This ain't worth it."

"Better listen to your Prez, boys!" the crossbow-man said.

They all lowered their guns with the exception of Happy who stared the man with the revolver dead in the eyes. The man then approached Happy and said, "You must be the brains of the group, huh?"

"Rick don't," the short-haired woman said.

"Yeah, Rick," added Happy.

Jax holstered his weapon and took off his riding gloves and said, "Look… Rick, there's no need for this. Hap put it down."

Happy smirked and finally lowered his gun, prompting Rick to do the same.

"Now that that's over," the man with the crossbow said, "Y'all can step away from my bike."

Chibs and Rat did that and rejoined the club.

Gemma then stepped out of the truck, "Jax, what is this?!"

"Damn it," Jax said until his breath, "Tig, get her back in the truck, now."

"You got it."

Rick looked around at the M.C. and said, "You can all keep moving, now. That way should be clear for the next few miles anyways," he pointed up the road.

Jax looked at Rick and examined him for a moment; he looked relatively clean for someone living in this dying world. He noted the same thing about the two women and the others by the alleyway. He then glanced at his fellow club members, even Bobby Elvis looked grungier than usual. "So, Rick, you guys got a place around here?"

Rick holstered his revolver and grinded his teeth for a moment. The crossbow-man approached him and shook his head.

Jax grinned, "What's wrong?! You don't trust some fellow bikers?"

The crossbow-man started walking towards Jax. Happy stood up in defense while Rick grabbed him and said, "Daryl, don't!"

"Daryl!" Jax said, "What's wrong guy?"

"I'd say he can't handle the v-twins," Rat said.

"Good one, Rat-boy," Chibs said.

"Look," Jax said, "It's been a long ride. We could really use a day or two, tune up the bikes and get some sleep."

"Bobby Elvis needs his beauty sleep, can't you tell?" Rat said.

"Ah, two good ones," Chibs said as Elvis laughed.

"Don't go for it, Rick," Daryl said as the youngest of the group stepped forward, wearing a slightly oversized Cowboy hat and wielding an impressive handgun with silencer.

"Dad," the boy said as Jax and the rest of the Sons took notice, "Look." He pointed at the car, where they could see Abel and Thomas in the backseat.

Jax glanced back at his boys and said, "I see we have something in common," he looked at Rick and continued, "Dad."

"Maybe we do."

"I'll tell you what, my boys could certainly use a break from that backseat and grandmother of theirs."

"I used to be a cop," Rick said bluntly, "I still hold true to that. How does that sit with you and your brothers?"

The club members within earshot laughed.

"Tig," Jax said, "Go grab Unser."

"You got it, Jax."

Rick leaned to Daryl and his son, "Have Michonne and Carol bring Glenn, Maggie and Herschel back. I want you," he pointed to Daryl, "and Tyreese here with me."

"What about me?"

"You're going with them."

"What? But—"

"Don't argue Carl, I need you back there in case anything happens."

Carl let out a huff, but tipped his hat and walked back to the car with Daryl. Daryl explained the situation to Carol and the others.

"You called?" Unser said.

"Yeah, Chief. I want you to meet a fellow boy in blue," Jax said as he held his hand toward Rick.

Unser reached out his hand, "Wayne Unser, former Chief of Charming Police. Nice to meet you."

Rick stared at his hand for a moment before shaking it, "Rick Grimes."

"We've got an outstanding relationship with the law," Jax said.

"I can see that," Rick said as he observed Unser in his oversized tee-shirt and obviously weak build.

"So, what are we doing here, Rick? You gonna show us some Southern hospitality here or what?"

"You're gonna have to answer three questions first."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

Rick stood with Daryl and Tyreese in front of the California-based Motorcycle Club. Jax stood with Chibs to his left in front of the Club. He awaited Rick's questions somewhat impatiently.

After a long moment, Rick looked Jax in the eyes and said, "How many walkers have you killed?"

Jax looked at him for a moment, then back at his club, and finally back at Rick, "I assume you mean those stumbling corpses that are all over the damn place. And, I have no idea."

Rick nodded.

"Look, brotha," Jax said, "We've ridden across the country. Of course we've killed a bunch of those things. I'd imagine you have as well."

"Aye," Chibs said, "Onto the next question."

Rick squinted his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, "How many people have you killed?"

Jax stood there for a moment and shook his head.

"Need him to repeat the question?" Daryl asked.

"How many people have you killed?" Rick said.

"This is bull shit, man," Tig said.

"It's a simple question," Tyreese said.

"Well," Jax said excitedly, "I'm gonna have to plead the fifth on that one, Officer!"

Rick nodded, "Good luck out there."

The three of them turned and began walking away.

"Jackie," Chibs said quietly, "We just goin' to let them leave?"

"Hold on!" Jax said, "I believe there was supposed to be a third question!"

Rick turned around with a smirk and said, "No, not if you can't answer the first two."

Jax began walking toward Rick.

Rick met him head on and simply placed his hand on his revolver.

"Easy!" Chibs yelled.

Jax put his hand up to his brothers, "I got this."

"Why don't you all just ride on out of here?" Rick said.

"Listen, bro," Jax began, "You guys are terribly out numbered."

"Heh, that's a way to win over some trust," Daryl said.

"What I'm telling you is that if we wanted to, you'd all be dead."

"And you'd just add it to your total kills."

"Just ask me the last question," Jax said.

"Why?"

"Because," Jax said, "We deserve—"

"No," Rick said, "Why? Why did you kill them?"

Jax smirked and looked back at his Club and his family, "For them. Every person I've killed was to protect someone I love—it was to protect my family."

Rick looked at the Club President for a moment, "Why don't you go back to your club. I need to talk to my family for a minute."

"Fair enough," Jax said, "I appreciate it."

Jax walked back to his brothers.

"Jax," Tig said, "What is this shit, man?"

"Just stop for a minute," Jax said.

"What did he say, Jackie?" Chibs asked.

"We'll see."

"What do you think?" Rick asked.

"I still don't trust 'em," Daryl said.

"We've all had to do some crazy things," Tyreese said.

"I've killed for the same reason," Rick said.

"No you haven't," said Daryl, "Do you guys know who they are? Ain't you ever heard of the Sons of Anarchy?"

"Of course," Rick said.

"Gun runners," Daryl said, "Drugs, whores. Shit doesn't get much worse than what they do."

Rick nodded.

"We take them in and take their guns, put them in a separate cell block," Tyreese said.

"You want these guys around Carl and Judith?"

"Of course not," Rick said.

"Then, let's just go."

"They've got kids too."

"Hell," Tyreese said, "They could even be useful."

"We could take their guns," Rick said.

"You think they'll go for that?" Daryl said.

"They'll have to."

"Why are we even considering this?" Daryl asked, "We've been holding our own for a while now."

"You know their code," Rick said, "I know you do. The biker brotherhood. If we help them out, they'll be indebted to us."

Daryl shook his head, "I don't like this, Rick."

"The third question," Rick said, "We ask that one for the most important reason. You know that." He looked at Daryl for a moment, "If we have to, we'll deal with them."

Daryl looked at Rick for a moment and finally nodded his head.

Rick turned back to the Sons.

"Have we come to a decision?" Jax said.

"We have," Rick said, as he slowly approached the bikers.

"Aye," Chibs said, "Doesn't look good."

"Well, what's the verdict, Officer?" Jax said.

"We'll take you in," Rick said finally.

Jax let out a small smile and extended his hand, "Thank you."

Rick shook his hand, "You're going to have to surrender your weapons upon arrival."

"Haha!" Happy exclaimed.

"That's the deal," Rick said as he squinted in Happy's direction.

"We can make that work," Jax said.

Rick nodded, "Glad to hear it."

Just a few miles away, the others arrived back at the prison. Tyreese's sister, Sasha quickly approached the gate and let the car in. She immediately noticed the absence of one of the cars and Daryl on his motorcycle. She nervously scanned the inside of the car for her brother and shouted, "Where's everybody else?!"

The car came to a stop and Carol stepped out and said, "We ran into some people on the road. Rick stayed with Tyreese and Daryl to sort it out."

"What do you mean you 'ran into some people'?"

"Bikers!" Carl added.

Sasha looked around, confused.

Michonne stepped out of the cramped car and said, "It was some members of the Sons of Anarchy, if you know who they are."

"I've heard of them," Sasha said.

"Rick's going to decide if they can come here for a few days," Michonne said.

"A biker gang?!" Sasha asked, shocked.

"They had some kids with them," Carl said, "One was probably just a little older than Judith."

"I've only heard of them from the news, I think," Sasha said, "I didn't realize those gangs were from around here."

"Their vests said 'California,'" said Glenn, "I don't think they're locals."

"I don't know if I want them back here," Maggie added, "Having them around all of us, Judith, Beth… I just don't know."

"That's why we have our counsel now," Carol said as she and Glenn shut the gates, "It's one thing if they stay for a night, but if it's longer than that, it'll be a group decision."

Hershel slowly stepped from the car, "I trust Rick. He won't put any of us in harm's way. We need to all remember that."

"Hershel's right," Glenn said, "Plus, we're building a community here. If these guys don't turn out to be dangerous, they could end up being a huge asset."

"They're a BIKER GANG, Glenn!" Maggie said, "Of course they're dangerous!"

"Well, they can turn in their guns," Carol said.

"Listen," Hershel said, "We don't even know if they're coming back with Rick or not. Let's take a moment and just wait."

As if on cue, the roaring of motorcycles filled the air. The group of survivors looked out to the road and saw Daryl and Jax leading the group followed by the other bikers, two cars and a huge dust cloud.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

The gate opened as the convoy of bikes rode through and soon came to stop within the confines of the Prison fences and walls. As the bikes and cars came to a stop, Rick quickly exited their vehicle with his hand gripping his revolver tight. "All right," he said, "We're going to need all of your weapons!"

"I don't like this, Jax," Happy said.

"You can stay here to rest up, Carol will take your weapons and when you leave, we'll return them," Rick explained.

"And what if those freaks get in?!" Tig blurted out.

"That won't happen," Rick said as he squinted his eyes.

"Listen," Jax said, "We'll give up our guns, but my boys just want some assurances that if anything goes wrong, we're not gonna be screwed."

"We've got a system here," Rick said, "We've got people that will be armed for you."

"And if those things were to get in?"

"Then, we'll give you your guns," Rick said, "But, that's not gonna happen."

"Jax," Tig said.

"Give 'em up, boys," Jax said as he removed his pistol from within his cut.

"I donno about this, Jackie," Chibs said.

"It'll be all right."

Carol, Tyreese and Sasha collected their weapons one-by-one. At the same time, Beth approached Unser's car to greet him, Gemma and the boys.

"Hi there," Beth said.

"Oh," Unser said, "Hey sweetheart."

"My name's Beth," she said as she smiled at Abel and Thomas before catching Gemma's suspicious stare, "Could I give y'all a hand with them?"

"We can take care of our own, darlin'," Gemma said.

"Oh, okay," Beth said unsurely, "Well, let me know if I can help."

"I said we'll be fine," Gemma said with a little more hostility than before as she stepped out of the car.

"I, uh, I could use some help with the kids' bags," Unser said.

Beth smiled, "Sure thing, no problem."

"Here you go, darlin'," Tig said as he handed his pistol and knife to Sasha.

Sasha nodded and took the weapons.

"I'm Tig."

"Tig?" Sasha said with a smile, "That's your God-given name?"

"Alexander Trager, ma'am," he said, "And you are?"

"My sister," Tyreese said.

"Like a God-given sister?" Tig asked, "Or a sister like she's your 'sistah' because you're both black?"

"What did you say?!" Tyreese said angrily as Sasha looked at Tig with disgust.

"Tig!" Jax said.

"All right, all right," Tig said, "I'm sorry… my brotha."

Tyreese stepped toward Tig.

"Ty!" Sasha said.

"Whoa, whoa," Jax said, "Listen, man. Tig's a handful sometimes. I'm sorry but can we just let this one go?"

Tyreese shook his head, "You just better keep you boy in line."

Jax nodded, "Something I struggle with everyday, brotha."

Tyreese smirked and walked away.

Sasha then looked at Tig and said, "Some way to impress a woman, jackass."

"Aw, darlin' I'm sorry," Tig said.

Chibs then punched Tig in the arm and said, "Can't ya just shut your mouth for once ya clatty dobber?"

"Heheh, dobber," Happy said.

"If you're all ready," Rick said, "We'll show you where you can stay."

The Sons all agreed and gathered some things from their saddlebags before following Rick. They each had blankets and some combination of drinks or little bags of snack food. Jax grabbed his things along with the gavel, which had traveled across the country with him in order to help keep the club alive in this dying world.

Daryl stood by his bike watching them as Rat approached him. "Hey man," Rat said, "Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot back there."

Daryl grimaced at the young club member.

"Listen, my name's Rat," he said as he held his hand out and waited for the handshake that wouldn't come. After a moment, he lowered his hand and said, "So, if you'd like, I could give your Triumph here a once over and tune her up if need be. Maybe clean out the cylinder or plugs if you want."

"Hm," Daryl said, "Don't even look at it, rodent boy."

Carl unlocks the large lock and Rick opens the heavy cellblock door. "Carl," he said, "Go back and let Carol know which block we're in."

Carl nods and walks away.

"Thanks little man," Jax said as Carl walked away.

Rick and Daryl led the club members into the block. As they entered, walker arms lunged from behind the cell bars. "Holy shit!" Jax exclaimed.

"Looks like we're gonna have to vacate the old tenants, huh?" Bobby Elvis said.

"Yeah, not gonna be real easy without our weapons," Tig said.

"I hate to say it," Jax said, "But Tiggy is right about this one. We're gonna need some weapons to deal with this issue."

Daryl grabbed some steel pipes that were leaning against the wall, "These'll do you just fine."

"No," Tig said, "No way brother, I'm not doing this without a gun."

"Tig," Jax said.

"No, man," Tig said, "At least out there, we'd have some real weapons."

Daryl stepped to the first cell and quickly released an arrow into each of the undead prisoners. "There," he said, "I got you started."

Jax grabbed the five pipes from Daryl and handed one to Chibs, Tig, Happy and Quinn. "There's not enough for everyone," he said, "You should all get out of the block while we clear it."

"This is crazy, Jax," Tig said.

"Aye, I agree with the bastard," Chibs added.

"They're slow," Jax said as he looked at the pipe and tried not to think of Opie, "We got this."

Rick escorted Daryl, Bobby, Rat, West and Montez to the other side of the door. He held up the keys and said, "When I turn the key, they're all going to open at once."

"Do it," Jax said as he held his pipe like a baseball bat.

Daryl pulled the heavy door shut and Rick unlocked the cells. About ten imprisoned walkers stumbled from their cells. They were slow and clumsy. Jax and Happy approached them first and swung their pipes, each taking out a walker on their first try. After that, Tig, Chibs and Quinn joined them. Rick and Daryl watched them closely as if it were a test. They cleared the cells within a couple of minutes. The other rejoined them.

"Wasn't so bad," Rick said.

Jax tossed his pipe on the ground, "Could've been worse."

"You can have the night to get this place cleaned up," Rick said, "Chief Unser, the lady and the kids are getting set up in the other block, just for tonight."

"I appreciate that," Jax said.

Rick nodded and began to walk away.

"Just pile the bodies outside," Daryl said, "We'll burn them during the day tomorrow."


End file.
